Maria Arusu/Relationships
Shido Itsuka At first, Maria presented herself to Shido as someone who wanted to understand the concept of love. Shido was initially wary of her, but in the end, he sees her like a good person and even gives her the name "Maria". However, after watching constant virtual simulations of Shido dating the other girls, she developed a desire to date him as well, resulting in her finally understanding what love is. Arsins 164.jpg Marina Arusu Even though Maria copied Marina's appearance, Marina considered Maria a useless copy, the obstacle to her wish to destroy everything. After the final battle, however, Maria and Marina exchanged their memories. This allowed them to understand each other, with Marina thinking that she's not as bad as she thought she was, and Maria finally understanding what love is. Arsins 160.jpg Tohka Yatogami Maria believed that Tohka's joy easily rubbed off on her, and that her incredible appetite was a very cute side of hers. When asked what love is, Tohka said that she doesn't know much about love, but it's fun being with Shido, who always gives her delicious food. Origami Tobiichi Maria describes her as an usually cold person, but very direct when it came to love. Maria deeply admired how unconditional she was. When asked what love is, Origami answered that it is to accept all the wishes of the other person. Yoshino Maria feels that both Yoshino and Yoshinon taught her a lot of things, and she's rather envious of how the two of them always seem to have fun. When asked what love is, Yoshino said that when she (Maria) thinks of a certain someone, her heart starts beating faster and everything feels warmer. Yoshinon said that Yoshino always blushes when she thinks of Shido in bed. Kurumi Tokisaki Maria sees Kurumi as the only one she can call a "mysterious lady", a truly elusive person. When asked what love is, Kurumi said that it's the feeling of "owning" the other person, becoming one in both body and spirit, with both never stopping from looking at each other. Kotori Itsuka Maria thinks Kotori is an incomprehensible person, but also says that she was the one who taught her the most, and who took care of her the most. When asked what love is, Kotori answered that it's when the other person is happy to get a collar on and get stepped on. Yamai Maria describes Kaguya as a true chuunibyou, someone with cute feelings and words, while Yuzuru is, while cold, a considerate and calm person that anyone could count on. Maria says that both their ways of talking were peculiar, but cute. When asked what love is, Kaguya said that it's the wish for Shido to become her property, while Yuzuru answered that it's to care about the other person more than oneself. Miku Izayoi Maria thinks of her as a fascinating person, just as expected from an idol, always walking majestically, to the point of making Maria impressed. Miku (as with the other girls) finds Maria cute. When asked what love is, Miku said that Shido would be her fan no matter what, meaning that he always must be thinking about her, but she's not sure if that's the right meaning of love. Category:Relationships